This contract was initiated in 1979 to provide well-characterized polymers to serve as Primary Reference Materials for biomaterials investigators. Thoratec Laboratories Corporation was awarded a contract to fabricate and provide fully characterized polydimethylsiloxane coated sheets and tubing to NHLBI sponsored researcher.